Messed Up Love
by XxNeko-memexX
Summary: Soul and Maka Fanfic,A special Request! Hope you enjoy    Soul and Maka meeting in different circumstances and falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cold; she stood there under the shops shelter from the pouring rain, her light hair tied up in pigtails with blue ribbons, her dark green eyes were closed and her head hung looking at her wet muddy shoes. _Stupid… Papa, you're so stupid!_ She thought angrily. She remembered the text her father sent her.

_My sweet Maka let us go out and have some coffee, we will talk okay?_

_-love your Papa_

However, here she was underneath the café's shelter from the rain waiting for her father, she knew he was not going to come, but she waited anyways. Her mom had already left her there t go to London to travel, So Maka was left with her father, she just got out of the airport and received that text message, now she was waiting for her good for nothing father who would never show up. The rain continued to pour down and thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning struck down and then thunder crashed soon after. Maka jumped a little and pulled her bag closer to her body, she was cold and wet and she hated her father at that very moment, it was not the first time he stood her up but still it pissed her off that he did not change.

A nice piano music danced within the café and she turned her head and looked inside, there sat a boy on a piano bench slender fingers dancing across the keys. He had odd white hair and ever odder red colored eyes, he did not seem that much older then her, he was slightly taller and he was cute, Maka had thought. It was nice to see, he wore a black suit with a red tie. His hair pushed back with a black headband. The music came to a halt when his head turned and his eyes met hers. The customers stared at her and she blinked and her cheeks reddened, she turned her head away and then put her bag over her head and ran from the café, not wanting to wait any longer then she already had. She ran towards the hotel her mother set her up in, the man at the desk smiled and pulled a card key out, "Please enjoy your stay Maka Albarn" He smiled then Maka went to the elevators and pressed the button, she was dripping wet and the other guests were staring at her. She hated other people judging her, but when the elevator door opened, she pressed the button with the number 20 on it and the doors started closing, she rode the elevator up to the 20th floor and searched for her room. It was supposed to be 3156 but she could not really find it. But then again her eyes were watering so she was not really looking. She stopped and raised her shivering cold hand and wiped her tears away.

_Papa… Mama…_ Maka thought, her hands shook and she was cold. She wanted to find her room so she could take a hot bath. She wanted to dry off, to warm up… However, she could not find it. She heard footsteps behind her and soon after felt warmth; a suit jacket was draped around her shoulders, it was large well larger then her small frame but it was warm. Maka's green eyes looked up and met red eyes, she blinked and his slender hand reached out, and she took hold of it. "You're freezing." He said shocked but his hand did not pull away, instead it closed around hers and pulled her along. "Your room is 3156, right?" He asked. His voice was stern and slightly deep. It was soothing.

Maka was not stunned that he knew her room; actually, she did not really realize that. His hand pulled her along with him and then they stood still and Maka's eyes met the door with the number 3156 on it. She blinked her eyes and then looked at him.

"I'm Soul." He introduced. "A friend of you mothers."

Maka's green eyes widened a little and then Soul's other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card. He put it into the doors lock and it accessed it. He opened the door and pulled her in. "I'll set the bath up, dry off okay?"

Maka was a little shocked but nodded her head. She walked to the bedroom, but Soul stopped her and handed her a towel.

She walked into the bedroom and started drying off; she looked at her bag slung across her body it was soaked along with all of her. She undressed and took the large hotel bathrobe and covered up, she took the ribbons out of her hair and her hair fell down. It was dripping with droplets but she did not care. She walked out of the bedroom and Soul was just walking out of the bathroom. He looked at her and smiled. "Your bath's ready"

Maka opened her mouth to ask something but he held up his hand. "I'll explain later, after you're done your bath."

"Okay… But no peeking or I'll Maka-Chop you!" She yelled and raced into the bathroom.

Soul blinked his red eyes and held back a laugh. "What the hell is a Maka-Chop?" He asked himself, sat himself down on the couch, and turned on the T.V.

Maka sat in the hot bath and her cold skin tingled it hurt a little but it soon grew to be comforting, she had a blush on her cheeks and heard a cell phone ring, it was not her ring tone so she assumed it was Soul's. She relaxed and remained in the bath. She looked around and sighed. Her bag with her lemon scented shampoo and conditioner was in her room, she hated the smell of the hotel's shampoo, it was cheap and it made her hair all frizzy. She looked around; her bathrobe was hanging at the back of the bathroom's door. She stepped out of the hot bath and stepped towards the robe. She pulled it off the door and slipped it around her, she tied it quickly and opened the door, Soul was in the kitchen talking with an annoyed tone to whoever was on the phone. She entered the bedroom opened her bag and took out the two bottles.

Soul was on the phone with his friend Black Star. Strange name, but that is what his name was. His girlfriend Tsubaki was mad at him because they were kicked out of the movie theatre from him yelling too loudly. So he was complaining about it to Soul. He sighed and heard the bathroom door open and wet feet patter across the floor. The bedroom door opened and shuffling was heard within the room. Then feet pattered once again and the bathroom door closed once again. Soul could not help but let a chuckle out and Black Star started accusing him for laughing at him. However, Soul did not bother defending himself. He just held a smile upon his lips, and listened to Black Star's voice complaining without even complaining.

Maka settled in the bath once more and washed her hair with her favorite lemon scented shampoo and conditioner. She rinsed her hair, then leaned back and relaxed in the bath, her mind raced; she was confused, tired and angry mixed all together. Her father was the reason for her anger, her flight here was the reason for her tiredness and Soul was the reason for her confusion. She closed her green eyes and took a deep breath. She reached for the drain and pulled out the plug, the water started draining; she reached for a towel, wrapped it around her petit body, then took the large robe, and slipped her arms through the long sleeves. She tied it and then left the bathroom.

Soul was on the couch, tired from talking to Black Star and hearing his rants about Tsubaki. He did not hate the girl matter of fact he respected her and envied her, she was patient, understanding and very calm. Especially when it came to Black Star, only sometimes will she lose her patients and shout. However, it was very rare.

Maka walked out and felt the cold hair from the other room hit her hot skin. She sight and started drying her hair with the towel. Soul was sitting on the couch, his unique eyes were closed and his head leaned back into the couches cushions. He seemed tired. Like she was, they seemed to have a lot in common.

Soul heard the bathroom door open but did not turn his head to look at the small girl. He heard the bedroom shut shortly after then his red eyes opened and he put his hand over his eyes. Maka's mother told him that he would meet her daughter because her father would stand her up. Everything he was told happened. Maka stood outside the café her mother made him play at waiting for hours. Never looking in, but then he started playing and her head instantly turned to meet him. He smiled at that, he always heard stories from Maka's mother about her, so he was very intrigued with her, but now that he has met her, he wanted nothing more to do, but to talk to her for hours and ask her about her life. He grew impatient for her to come out of the bedroom and sit down, but before he knew it, his eyes grew heavier and sleep claimed him.

Maka finished brushing through her wet hair and changed into her pajamas luckily, they were not soaked but her bag still was. She sighed and looked around the spacious hotel room. Her cell phone lay upon the bedside stand charging. No missed calls or text messages, her father did not even contact her yet. Therefore, she just walked towards it and turned it off. She walked towards the bedroom door and opened it. She stepped out and walked to the couch. She smiled lightly when she saw Soul had fallen asleep. She walked towards the sleeping boy and took the blanket draped over the armrest of the couch and placed it upon the boy. "Sleep tight." She said and moved his hair away from his closed eyes. She took the remote and turned off the plasma T.V. and walked back to the bedroom, she did not close the door. She felt slightly comfortable with Soul so she was not cautious. She turned off the light, then went under the clean covers, laid her head on the pillow, and fell asleep almost instantly.

(Morning)

Morning rolled around and Soul's cell phone was ringing a constant ring. He opened his red eyes lazily and sighed he felt something overtop of him. He looked down and saw the blanket and looked around the bedroom door was opened, he blinked and got up from the couch, he walked to the bedroom door and saw Maka sleeping peacefully in the bed. Covers huddled close to her, her hair a little messy sprawled on the pillow. She stirred lightly when the door creaked when he placed his hand on it. Her green eyes fluttered open and she brought hand out from under the covers and reached up, she rubbed her eyes and turned her head toward his direction. "Soul…?" She asked and sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders. He stepped in the room, not being able to control his own movements. Maka's lips pulled up into a smile. "Good morning." She greeted he smiled right back at her.

"'Morning" He greeted back. Maka's hand dropped back down onto the covers and she looked at him and tilted her head.

"You sort of fell asleep before we could talk." Soul nodded is head.

"I know, sorry, I was tired."

Maka shook her head. "It's fine. I was tired too." She pulled the covers off her and stepped out of the bed and walked towards her bag, it was still wet, but she already expected that. She pulled out her hairbrush and brushed through her knotted hair. She dropped her hairbrush back onto her bag and then turned to Soul. "Let's get some breakfast."

Soul smirked. "Sure, sounds cool."

They got ready and then headed to the dinning hall to get something to eat. Soul looked at the menu and quickly decided on an amulet and some bacon along with some orange juice. Maka ordered chocolate chip pancakes and some milk. The server quickly jotted down the order and bowed then disappeared to the kitchen to deliver the order.

"So Soul, you know Mama?" Maka asked

"Yeah, she took me in for a little while 'cause my folks kind of left me."

Maka's green eyes looked at him and she closed them because she did not want him to see the empathy in her eyes. "I see. Mama was always like that." She smiled lightly remembering her mother's voice and gentleness but also her stubbornness and kindness.

Soul's eyes scanned her face and felt something in his chest squeeze tightly. Her face seemed pained and her smile forced, but he could not help her.

"Yeah… She really is a kind woman; she took me in when she found me in England alone. She seemed angry at my parents though." Soul laughed lightly and lifted his hands to his face to hide the smile. "She complained about them for hours in the taxi ride to the airport and even on the plane." Maka laughed at that and his eyes looked up to meet hers.

"That sounds like Mama"

"But the thing she spoke about most was you." Maka's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Yeah, always you, for the four years I've been with her, she always told stories and they were always stories about you, her precious daughter Maka Albarn." His smile broke loose and Maka smiled tears brimming at the side of her eyes.

"Thank you." She said. She was happy, her mother spoke about her and it made her happy. "Soul… Thank you." She raised her hands and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Soul got up, kneeled beside her, and patted her head.

The server served their meals while looking at the scene. She was quite surprised but remained quiet. Soul remained there comforting her while she cried she let everything out. It amazed him how much she bottled up inside of her. Now it was spilling out like an overflowing glass of water. "Don't worry; it's going to be alright. I'm here." Soul said getting up and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm here so it'll be okay." Maka waited so long to hear those words. She was happy that somebody finally said them to her.

"Thank… you…" She cried.

It was hard to believe that somebody could cry himself or herself to sleep, but Maka made Soul believe it. He ordered their meals to be packed up and he put Maka on his back and carried their food back to the room.

_I guess we're both a little messed up._ Soul thought.

He was looking forward to the next moment in the day now, something he never felt. "Looks like this is going to be cool," He muttered to himself. Then carried Maka up to their room, set her in the bed and covered her up. He put their food in the fridge and sat on the couch turning on the T.V. waiting for Maka to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed by and Soul heard Maka calling his name, her voice was a little shaky but he expected that. He got up from the couch and headed for the bedroom.

Maka sat there her eyes were sore but she already knew why they were like that, she was so ashamed that she cried like that. A blush was plastered on her face so she lowered her head to hide it. She heard the T.V. in the sitting room, her mouth opened, and her voice called out Soul's name unconsciously. She heard his footsteps moving closer to the door and then he suddenly appeared. Her eyes could not help but look up and meet his beautiful ruby colored eyes. "You called?" He asked with a gentle smile. He was still wearing his dress pants and his white button up shirt, the tie was no longer there his hair a little messy like he had run his hand through and the first two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. He looked like a character out of Magazine right at that moment, it shocked her actually, and Maka never actually looked at boy's her father ruined the image of men for her. However, when she looked at Soul, it was a different feeling she did not feel repulsed when she looked at him, instead it was a feeling of intrigue, she felt this pulling feeling, like she wanted to get to know him, she wanted to know everything about him. It surprised her, but it was what she wanted.

Soul was looking at the small girl who just stared at him with a surprised look. It confused him but he walked towards her. He placed his hand on her head and her green eyes blinked and looked up to meet his. "Are you alright?" He asked Maka's cheeks reddened slightly and she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered. "I didn't mean to cry like that…" Soul just laughed a little bit.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal, you're human, you gotta cry 'ya know." Maka smiled. He was kind. Something she was not use to when it came to men.

"Yeah, Mama always said that too, '_you have to cry to let everything out, it's spring cleaning for your emotions._'" Maka laughed remembering her mother telling her those words; it made her happy that Soul reminded her of what she was forgetting.

"I'll heat up breakfast." Soul spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts. She nodded her head, got out of the bed, and brushed through her hair. She tied her hair in low pigtails and then walked out of the bedroom. Soul put the food in the microwave and warmed it up. Maka sat at the kitchen counter and he slid the plate towards her when it was down heating up in the microwave. "Thank you." Maka said with a bright smile.

"There it is." Soul said. Maka's gaze lifted up from her plate and met his.

"What…?" Maka asked a little confused.

"You mom said you had a beautiful smile when you _actually_ smile" Soul said pointing his fork at her face. "That is the famous smile I heard so much about."

Maka's cheeks immediately reddened with a blush and she lowered her head to stare down at her plate. Soul heard the microwave beep and then turned and retrieved his plate from the microwave. He set the plate down on the counter and sat down on the chair opposite of Maka and they both started eating.

"Soul… Is that really your name?"

"Yeah… Soul Evans…" Soul said

Maka smiled. "It's a nice name." She cut some more pancake and put it in her mouth chewed then asked him another question. "Did my mom ask you to watch over me?"

Soul took a sip of his orange juice and nodded his head.

"Yeah, said something about your father and how you'll need somebody by your side." Soul replied. "So she put me on the first plane here." Maka smiled.

_Thank you Mama_ Maka thought. "Yeah… Thank you."

Soul just nodded his head and smiled, and then they both continued eating. It was silent, something Maka did not want, she wanted to know everything about him and his life, but words would not form to ask him questions. Every time she tried asking her questions, she would bite her tongue. Therefore, the asking questions part was interrupted by her part. Soul was also the same; he could not get questions out to ask her, so they sat in silence waiting for the moment to speak.

The plates in front of them were now clean of food.

"Maka, you were waiting in the rain right?"

Maka's shoulders tensed and she nodded her head. "Yeah, I was waiting for Papa."

"Why didn't he show?"

"Because he was too busy playing around with other women I guess…" Maka said. She cringed when her own words hurt.

"What an ass." Soul told. "Who does that? Leaves his own daughter in the freakin' rain just to go prancing with countless of women?" Soul's hands clenched into fists and he sighed. "Geez, sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward…"

Maka blinked her green eyes and she laughed. "No it's alright; it's the truth after all." She replied. "Papa was always like that, he couldn't stay in a relationship with one person without cheating and lying, it's who he is." Maka said. She did not know why she was defending her cheater of a father, but it just spilled out, usually she would insult him and disrespect him, but now when somebody else was badmouthing him she felt the urge to defend him. Soul's eyes held something in them that made her heart clench, it was a look of pity but she just turned away and smiled lightly.

"Maka I know that I have no say in your family life I only lived with your mother for few years but I know my boundaries and when not to cross them, but I don't want to see you suffer like I did today…" Soul's eyes were looking at her and he could tell that she wanted so badly to cry but she clenched her hands into fists and she fought the tears.

"Thank you Soul, but… I don't know what to do…" She raised her head to look him in the face "I don't understand men… I can't…" Tears streamed down and she brought her hands up to hide her tearful face. Soul got up and walked around toward her; he put his hand on her head and smiled reassuringly.

"You're father may be stupid and a cheat, but I'm positive he loves you" Maka looked up her green eyes wet with tears and a surprised expression was written across her face.

"Call him. Yell at him, hit him, just crack that barrier between you two and get through to him, ya' don't need to understand men; you just need to get through to them. Then maybe they'll understand 'ya" Soul's voice was soft, and calm, soothing almost. It made Maka's heart flutter like never before "Cry or scream, do something to get his attention. Make him understand by force if you gotta. It's not like it's a crime, just don't kill him to do so." Maka laughed and nodded her head. Her tears completely washed away, her emotions calming and her lips pulling into a smile.

"I'll call him, Soul, you're a really cool guy" She smiled then went to her room and dialed her Papa's number.

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring_

**Hello?**

"Papa? It's me… Maka…"

**Maka! Oh my god, you had me worried, you weren't near the café so I thought you were abducted. I have been trying to get through to you on your phone! Why was it off? Where are you?**

"Papa, let's talk about that later… Can we meet each other at the café today?" Maka asked.

**Of course, I'll head there right now. **_Spirit, who are you talking to? _**Uh… Maka…?**

"Don't worry, its okay, just meet me there okay, and don't be late" Maka flipped her phone shut and her screen blinked.

_48 missed calls_

_67 text messages_

It brought a smile to her lips knowing that her father did not lie about worrying for her, so she had hope that Soul's words were true.

_You're father may be stupid and a cheat, but I'm positive he loves you_

It made her hope for something, now all she needed to do was get through to her Papa. She changed brushed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail, she was like a child waiting for a holiday.

"Soul!" She called and ran out of the bedroom. "I'm meeting my dad; I'll be back soon okay?" Maka smiled

"Wait, I'll exchange phone numbers with you so you can call me if you're nervous." He took her phone from her small hand and entered his number. She smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you when I get back then."

With that, she ran towards the door and then on her way to the café. With renewed hopes and happiness, she clutched at her phone and then exited the hotel, running down the sidewalk straight for the café. _I'm going to be strong, I'll become stronger! _


	3. Chapter 3

Soul waited in the hotel room waiting for Maka to return, thirty minutes had already passed and he did not hear a word from her yet, so he wanted to believe that it was going well. However, something was telling him he could be wrong. He wanted to go and meet her but he might honestly make things worse. Maka's mother told him that Maka's father was very protective of Maka, so he did not want to make things worse for the two of them, Maka was trying her best to be stronger, and he was not going to step in when she wanted to stand on her own. So he waited, he hated it but he waited for her to finish what she needed to do.

Maka entered the café and saw her father had not arrived yet, but she still waited. She sat at the table, ordered a strawberry milkshake and waited.

Twenty-five minutes passed and she sighed. Nevertheless, her little ray of hope did not fade. She waited longer and still nothing. _C'mon, papa you said you would be here…_ She thought, but wasn't that shocked after all since there was a girl's voice in the background so she was not expecting him anytime soon, but she was patient, and continued to wait.

About fifty-eight minutes later the door café's door opened the jingling bell signaling a new customer. "Maka" A familiar voice called out, Maka's head turned and her eyes rested upon her father, she smiled and waved. He came rushing over and he engulfed her in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you, but you're okay right?"

"I'm fine Papa," Maka choked out and he loosened his hug a little.

"That's good, so where'd you go?"

"I went to the hotel Mama set met up in." Maka replied sipping at her second milkshake.

Spirit's turquoise colored eyes looked at his daughter she seemed strange to him in a way, usually she'd just leave after waiting for him for twenty minutes but he knew he was about an hour late. "Maka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Papa; I called you here, because I wanted to talk to you."

Spirit was a little shocked and it showed. His face was utterly surprised.

"You see Papa, I wanted to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me okay?"

"Okay, I understand." Spirit was not so great with the whole honesty thing he lived to tell lies. Nevertheless, when it was with Maka he tried not to tell a lie. However, always failed, he waited for Maka to ask the question.

"Papa you say you love Mama and me right?"

"Of course I love you and your mother!" He called this was the truth however he also loved beautiful women and strip clubs and affairs.

"And you love beautiful women, strip clubs and affairs; I also understand that, what I don't understand is you seem to love them more then Mama and me…" Maka said. "Is that true?" Spirit was taken aback but knew that his daughter was right. He did love them equally, for some odd reason that was his illness.

"I see… Okay that's all I wanted to say…" Maka stood up and put her empty glass down on the table. "Papa, I do love you, but it seems that I love you more then you love me."

Spirit's eyes widened and he shot up from the table.

"Maka you know that's not true…"

"I don't, I don't know what is true anymore Papa, I can't tell with you, you're full of lies… All lies, they may have some truths to them, but it doesn't matter, you love the other things equally when it comes to Mama and me, you can't decide, and when you finally make a choice, it is always the hurtful one… But the thing is. It doesn't hurt you… It hurts the people around you… and worst of all; it's hurt and breaks apart your family." Maka said and turned to leave. "I'm not saying I hate you Papa, but I just hate the things you do." She felt better now, she knew that she had tears in her eyes, but she did not care, her chest felt lighter, her mind clear, her vision blurred but that was all right, crying was allowed. She was only human after all.

She reached in her pocket and went through her contacts. She found Soul's number and dialed it.

Soul's phone rang and he picked it up after the second ring.

"Maka, that you?"

**Hey… Soul...**Her voice was shaky and he knew that something happened but he did not pry he waited for her to speak

**Soul, I told him… I told him… How I felt and what I think… I'm crying now…** She was laughing softly trying to hide her sobs.

"Maka where are you?"

**A few blocks… away from… the hotel…** She cried.

"I'll meet you there okay, just don't move."

**Okay…**

They both ended the conversation and Soul raced out of the room and out of the hotel to run to her, the image of her crying face made his legs move faster.

He came up around a corner in front of an ice cream shop with a wooden bench placed against the building, there sat Maka wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Maka" He muttered under his breath and walked toward her, she did not seem to notice his presence so he continued walking and stood in front of her, he was kind of out of breath from running too fast, but that was fine.

Maka was staring at the ground her tears falling on her lap, she reached her hand up and dried her tears, she hated crying in public but it was okay since she was human. She kept on telling herself that. She opened her eyes and noticed shoes standing in front of her. Maka's gaze looked up and saw the person she wanted to see the most. "Soul!" She cried and flung herself at him his arms wove around her instantly and whispered soothing words in her ear. Maka cried in his arms and the people passing by stared at the scene for a while. Soul picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her toward the hotel. She cried on his shoulder for minutes on end, her strength completely leaving her. The little weak girl she hid deep inside her heart was coming through and fast, her tears her sobs, they did not stop, Soul did not mind he held her and whispered words of comfort in her ear, she eased a little but still continued to cry. She felt better, since she told her father how she truly felt but still it hurt, she waited for Soul to come for ten minutes and yet her father did not even run after her or phoned her. She did not want to think about him leaving her and going to sleep around with other women, but that was his character, that who he was. Spirit, her papa was a cheat a liar and a stupid man. Nevertheless, she loved him and it hurt when he did those things, when he chose them over her mother and her. She hated it.

"Maka, we're here." Soul's soothing voice announced.

Maka's green eyes looked up from his shoulder and saw that they were in the elevator of the hotel. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him. She was comfortable in his arms. He did not flinch or pull away; he smiled gently and pressed the number 20 button. They waited for the elevator to rise to their floor it was silent with just the annoying elevator music playing. Maka's shoulders and breathing her still shaky, but she was calming down. Soul was silent; he just let her calm down and waited for her to speak. They reached their floor and he headed towards the room.

Maka was set on the couch and she dried her eyes and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, she lifted her head and looked at Soul who was looking at her.

"Soul, I'm sorry… I'm a crybaby…"

Soul shook his head. "You're dealing with a lot. It's not a big deal if you cry." Soul replied. Maka's lips pulled up into a smile and she nodded her head.

"Thank you." She realized that she had been thanking him for a while now, and has not paid him back yet. "Soul…" She got up and Soul was a little take aback. "Let's go out and watch a movie... My treat…"

"Maka, are you sure?"

Maka smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll pay you back for always being here."

"Maka, you saying "_Thank you_" is more then enough…" Soul replied.

"I knew you'd say something like that." She laughed lightly. "But I still want to treat you to something; it doesn't have to be a movie…"

"Okay, how about a date then?" Soul asked

Maka blushed but meekly nodded head. "Okay, let go on a date."

"Alright," Soul replied he smiled a gentle but boyish smile.

The two had a feeling of tightening in their chests. It was comfortable yet uncomfortable. Soul and Maka never felt this feeling before, or at least not this strong before. Maka was happy that she could finally let somebody else into her life and to top it off it was a boy. She was very happy and proud of herself.

Soul never felt this way for other girls, he has dated but he has never really loved them. They only wanted him for his skills and money, it only lasted a few weeks but it never escalated to anything serious.

"I'm going to take a shower." Maka said.

"Alright, I'll take one after you." Soul replied.

Maka nodded her head and then went to the bathroom. She started the shower and washed away her tiredness and dry tears from her face. She stepped out, dried off with a towel then walked out of the bathroom towards the room.

Soul was at the door talking to a bellboy who had a cart with a dark blue suitcase, Soul reached into his pocket and pulled out a tip of fifty-dollars. The bellboy blinked and bowed thanking him. Soul smiled then pulled the suitcase in and then shut the door.

"Soul…?"

"Oh sorry... -" Soul was cut off when he turned and saw her in a towel. "Sorry!" He called then turned away from the sight.

"No it's okay…" Maka looked down at herself and blushed deeply. "The bathroom's free." She said and walked towards the room. She closed the door, leaned against it and blushed. She was so embarrassed. She sighed and looked towards her bag; she took out her clothes and started picking an outfit.

Soul took a shirt, boxers and jeans out from his bag along with his body wash and shampoo and conditioner, since he too hated hotel's shampoo and conditioner. He started the shower quickly rinsed and the got out. He dried himself off and changed his clothes; he messily styled his hair then got out of the bathroom. Maka stood in the sitting room staring at the T.V. she wore a white skirt with a red t-shirt with a sleeveless black sweater, her hair was down and slightly curled at the ends. She had black shin high boots on and a white back and black star backpack on her back.

Maka heard the bathroom door open and she turned her head. Soul stood, his hair messily styled but suited him and made him look like a teenage model. He wore a white shirt and on top of that, he had a navy blue sweater and wore dark black jeans. He walked towards his shoes and slipped them on. "Ready to go?"

Maka blushed and nodded her head.

They headed towards the door and walked towards the elevator.

"So what movie did you want to watch?" Soul asked while pushing the button that called the elevator.

"Um… I don't know. It's your pick."

Soul laughed, the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Soul pushed the lobby button and the elevator started moving down.

"Well then, we'll see when we get…-" Soul was cut off when the elevator stalled and the lights went out.

"Ah!" Maka screamed.

"Great…"

_Please do not worry this is only a safety precaution, the fire drill has been pulled we will have the elevators running in about fifteen minutes, but for mean time please sit tight. The emergency lights will be activated in a few seconds._ The voice from the intercom sounded. The light flickered on and Soul and Maka looked at each other.

"We're stuck…" They muttered.

_Great… What will happen next…?_ They both thought to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes passed and the elevator had not moved. Soul and Maka could hear the fire alarm ringing but and the people panicking in the halls. However, they just sat on the floor of the elevator waiting for it to move again. It was a little awkward. Maka was silent and she tried calming her heart down a little. Soul was also silent; the intercom was telling them not to panic that everything will be resolved in a little while. So he was calm he was irritated but he was calm none-the-less.

Maka looked up at Soul who was staring at his knees. "This is bad timing huh?" Soul asked with his head still on his knees.

Maka giggled a bit and nodded her head; she looked up at the camera in the elevator and waved to it. "Um… is there any progress?" She asked. They heard the intercom say.

_No, unfortunately not, the fire department is held up in a traffic accident._

Soul sighed and ran his hand through his hair, Maka turned to him seeing his movement at the side of her eye. "Are you okay Soul?" She asked

"I'm just a little irritated that's all." Soul replied.

Maka smiled and turned toward the elevator doors. "Yeah…" They remained silent for a little while then Soul got up and pulled out his cell phone. It was ten minutes passed fifteen minutes, and nothing has happened.

"Hey, not that I mind being stuck in a non-moving elevator, but is it almost fixed?" Soul asked with sarcasm.

_We are terribly sorry we will have it running in about another five minutes._

Soul sat back down and Maka patted his shoulder. "Don't worry its okay. They will have it running soon, and then we can go see the movie." Soul looked at her, she was calm a little flustered but calm. Soul nodded his head, took a breath and leaned back.

Eventually the elevator jerked and started moving once more.

_We are terribly sorry for the delay the hotel will provide a free stay at the spa and the game room for the two of you, please come by the front desk to pick up the voucher._

Maka looked at Soul who just remained silent. "Alright, thank you very much." Maka replied with a smile then the door opened and they stepped out.

"From now on, let's take the stairs." Soul said.

Maka laughed and nodded her head.

The two of them walked towards the front desk and picked up the two vouchers for the free spa day and game room, they headed out of the hotel and walked towards the movie theatre. It was a crowded area outside the hotel; the fire department was annoyed about someone pulling an unnecessary prank. Maka looked at Soul he looked at the fire truck and clenched his hands into fists. "Soul…?"

Soul's fists immediately unclenched and he looked to her. "Sorry, let's go." The uneasiness in Maka faded when she saw his smile break through so she followed.

They walked five blocks and saw the small theatre, the corner, Soul looked at Maka who was avoiding looking at the horror movie's posters, and he could not help but laugh a little bit. "Hey why don't we watch _Rise of the undead_?" Soul asked and her shoulders tensed.

"If… That… That's what you want to watch then okay…" Maka stuttered out.

Soul could not help but burst into laughter. "I'm only joking, that would be so un-cool, and taking a girl to a horror flick is the lowest way to get affection." Soul said, he looked at her and cracked a small smile that made Maka's heart leap. It was appealing to look at, and she did not know why. She hated feeling something she could not put a finger on, but she was not uncomfortable with the feeling so she went with it.

"Soul, you like coolness that much?"

"Yeah, it's great, being cool is awesome… But also very tiring."

Maka laughed and brought her hand up to wipe tears away from the side of her eyes.

"You're funny Soul, but you really are cool" Soul's cheeks reddened slightly and he brought his hand up and boyishly covered his face.

"Thanks Maka, you're not so bad yourself, coolest girl I've meet."

Maka's cheeks were bright red now. "No, actually I think I am the most un-coolest person ever… I cry over strange things, I sometimes mess up; I study like crazy just to get top of the class and… I'm a whimp, I'm not very strong the only thing I have is pride and girly emotions." Soul looked at her, he knew she was ranting in embarrassment but he thought it was amusing and adorable.

"Maka, you're still cool" He said Maka's mid-rant was ended and she blushed deeper and looked to the floor. "C'mon let's go watch a movie you like, and let it be my treat, it's un-cool if the guy lets the girl pay."

Maka laughed lightly and smiled. "Okay, but then I'll by dessert."

"Deal." Soul replied.

They walked up to desk and bought tickets for an action comedy. Maka saw Soul pull out a fifty and the woman moved to take it then started preparing his change.

They took their tickets, got popcorn and two large pops and some snakes then headed out toward the movie.

They entered theatre number 9, found seats, and waited for the previews to end.

They had a nice conversation while the previews were playing, talking about hobbies and interests.

They learned more about each other and then the movie started so they grew silent and watched the movie. Maka jumped at the loud explosions but remained seated and watched the movie. It was about an hour and fifty minutes but it was a good movie, they both enjoyed it and then watched the credits role. The other people got up and walked out as soon as it was over, but Soul and Maka wanted to remain seated for some odd reason. Maka turned her head to Soul and opened her mouth ask a question. However, closed her mouth shortly after and opened her mouth again. "Soul…?" She asked.

Soul's eyes looked at her and waited.

"Um… I… I think I… Li-…" Maka realized what she was about to say and closed her mouth quickly and covered it just as fast.

"Maka…?" Soul asked leaning forward, it was still dim in the theatre but Soul could see the massive blush covering her cheeks.

"No… Um… I…" She stumbled out. _What was I going to tell him…? Why did those words…? I…_ Maka thought to herself.

Soul stared at her; he was a little confused but remained silent. He sat back and looked at the screen; it was the end of the credits and the movie stopped playing, they got up, gathered their things, and walked out of the theatre. Maka still blushing deeply and nervous now, Soul was still confused and it irritated him for some reason.

They got out of the theatre and Soul's eyes looked up to see a red headed man in a black suit walking down the street with a woman holding onto his arm pressing her very revealed breasts to his arm. _Gross…_ He muttered and turned away.

"Papa…?" Maka asked to herself, her voice shaky, Soul's eyes looked towards the man once more and his eyes met the sight of them and he froze.

"Maka!" He called. He stepped forward but Maka stepped back, her weakness returning.

"Maka…?" Soul questioned in a worried voice.

"Soul… let's go… Okay…?" She took hold of his hand and ran.

Soul was pulled along surprised by how fast she was running. "Maka, slow down! Maka!" Her father shouted after her.

Maka did not listen instead, Soul gripped her hand tightly and pulled her along with him, and he took the lead and led the way. Maka's breathing was rough and in pants so he forked a right and stopped, she collapsed to her knees and her breathing hitched in her breath and she let a tear stream down her face. "Soul…-" She was cut off when Soul pressed his lips to hers gently.

"Don't cry anymore, not for him…" He leaned back down and captured her lips, her body relaxed and her lips responded to his.

_I love him… I'm in love with Soul Evans…_ Maka thought and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her more, afraid of letting go, and he did the same.

They were kissing on the empty sidewalk but were completely lost in it

_This is really... Different. _They both thought and just gave into the feeling their kiss was giving them.

"Maka!" Spirit's voice called.

Soul pulled away and looked up, there stood Maka's dad looking furious.

"What did you just do to my daughter!" He demanded.

_Crap…_ Soul thought. _This is so not cool…_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sooooooo very **Sorry** for the delay of this chapter! A lot of things piled up on me and I had to take care of all of them before I finished this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy it!

Spirit looked at the two kids on the sidewalk, his daughter's cheeks were flushed and she looked at Soul.

"What… What did you just do to my daughter!" He repeated his question.

Soul reached his hand behind his head and scratched.

"I kissed her." He replied bluntly.

Spirit reached his hands down grabbed Soul's collar and pushed him to the wall.

"You son of a-"

Maka's hand reached up and pulled his hands away from Soul and kicked her Papa's leg.

"You idiot Papa! Don't interfere in my life anymore…!" Maka's voice shook and her hand trembled. "Just go back to fooling around and just stop lying about loving Mama and me… Don't you understand that it's painful enough to wait around for you always ending up disappointed in you?" Maka's voice trembled more and Soul got away from the wall and walked towards her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body comforting her in a slight way.

"Soul isn't like you… He's _Kind_… _Honest_… _Strong_ and _Loyal_…" She emphasized the words for an impact on her father. To get something through to him, hoping he would change his ways. But Maka knew that he was always like this even before she was born so there was no way he would just suddenly change just because of some hurtful words his only daughter spat at him.

"Maka…" Spirit muttered shocked.

"Just pretend I was never your daughter…" She took hold of Soul's hand and pulled him with her down the sidewalk leaving her broken looking father behind her, tears streaming down her face while she tried her hardest to wipe them away but failed because they'd just keep falling.

Soul couldn't take it anymore he took her wrist and pulled her to a halt.

"Okay, come here." He pulled her into his arms and tightly squeezed her. She was shaking and tears were damping his shirt, but he didn't care she needed a hug.

They stayed like that for quite awhile. Stares burning into them but they didn't care. Maka pulled away from him and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Soul, I'm okay now…"

He leaned down and kissed her lips and stayed like that, her lips responding to his. His arms hung lazily on her shoulder while his hands were clasped together. He had to lean down since she was small. But he didn't mind. The kiss was pleasant and the way Maka's hands gripped at the side of his shirt and squeezed tightly. He pulled away and Maka's cheeks burned red.

"I'll never make you cry." Soul whispered to her, his unique red eyes burned with honesty.

Maka's tears watered and tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.

"Hey… You're making me fail miserably…" Soul muttered and brought his thumb to her cheek and wiped them away.

She giggled and looked up at him her emerald green eyes shining wit happiness and the shimmering tears. "I love you Soul!" She announced making people stop and stare more.

Soul's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and his heart skipped.

"Hey… now…" He said while giggles of the by standers came to his ears. He smiled a light smile. "I love you too." He said and Maka's arms wound around him and his arms did the same to her.

They walked back to the hotel and entered their room, it was quiet but the atmosphere was comfortable. Soul ordered so room service and Maka sat on the couch watching music videos Soul heard his cell phone's ring tone and he walked over to it and answered. "Hello?" He said and a loud voice boomed and ordered to hand them to Maka, he knew that voice. "Yeah, yeah…" He muttered and walked over to Maka and wrapped his arms around her from behind the couch putting the phone to her ear. "It's you mom."

"Mama?" she asked shocked.

**_Maka! My poor baby, what did that stupid Papa of yours do to you? He called me demanding who Soul was and informed me about what happened. Sweetheart, tell Mama all about it._**

"Mama, I'm fine. Soul cheered me up." She said with an innocent smile.

**_Soul cheered you up… _**She gasped loudly and screamed. **_Maka you're first kiss!_** Her mom squealed. _Hand me to that brat!_ She said happily or at least she assumed it was happiness. She knew Soul heard her since he was right beside her.

Soul took the phone and was lectured and ordered to take responsibility. Soul couldn't help but chuckle but agreed to take the so called _responsibility_. Maka and her mom talked a while after that and apparently she was coming down to visit them. The sun was going down and there was a knock on the door informing them that their food had arrived. Soul opened the door tipped the bellboy and then the two of them bid Maka's mother goodbye and started eating. That night Maka and Soul shared the bed and talked about each other a little more. After that they fell asleep peacefully beside each other.

A week passed and Soul and Maka were still in the hotel. They were enjoying themselves greatly Maka's mom was flying in next Friday and they were supposedly going to have a _Blast_. It was fun looking forward to because Maka was sharing stories with Soul about her mother and Soul was sharing stories about her as well. They laughed at her characteristics.

Maka walked out of the shower wrapped in her bathrobe and a towel in her hands drying her wet hair. "Soul the bathroom's free."

"Thanks, I'll get in a minute." Soul said sitting on the couch in leaning over while scribbling something on some paper. She walked behind him and leaned over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked noticing sheet music in front of him and his hand tapping on the wooden table making a melody while he wrote the notes down.

"Composing a song," he replied turning and kissing her cheek. He got up tossing his pen on the table and stretching his arms over his head hearing his shoulders crack he winced a little but lowered his arms and smiled. "I'll play it for you someday." He walked to the room and took some clothes out and into the bathroom then shut the door and showered.

Maka smiled at the thought of Soul playing a song for her. Her cheeks reddened and then she padded off towards the room to change. Soul wanted to go out for lunch so they were getting ready. She put her hair in a high ponytail and changed into casual clothes, a light blue short sleeved tee that had a boom box in the middle and a white jean skirt with grey flats. She applied some lip chap then awaited Soul to finish up.

Soul washed his hair free from the conditioner that smelt like strawberries and mint and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and took his clothes and started changing.

He dressed casually as well, wearing threw on a red tee with a skull on the front of I and tossed on a light button up sweater but on buttoned up the last three buttons, he wore some baggy cargo jeans that hung at his waist and put a belt through the loops, he dried his hair quickly with the towel and then combed through it with his hands it suited the look. He got out of the bathroom and slipped into his high-top shoes. He saw Maka and smiled. "Ready?"

She smiled bright and they headed for lunch, walking out of the hotel room and closing the door behind them, Soul slipping the key card in his jean pocket.

"What shall we eat?" Soul asked.

"I feel like pizza."

He chuckled. "Alright pizza it is."

They walked to the elevator and then rod it down to the lobby and exited the hotel.

There was a Pizza parlor three blocks down the street and they headed that way.

They opened the door and the bell jingled. "Welcome" The man behind the counter said.

"Hi, could we get…" Soul paused and looked at Maka, "What type of pizza do you want?" Maka looked up at him and smiled.

"Hawaiian" She smiled.

He nodded. "One slice of Hawaiian pizza and a Cheese and Mushroom for me please." The man smiled and started making the order. They sat down at a table for two and waited for them to be served.

The door jingled and they paid no heed to it until.  
>"SOUL!" His name was called.<p>

Soul's red eyes moved to the door at the voice and his mouth opened to let out the words. "Oh crap… Black Star…"

Maka turned her head and blinked her eyes.

_Black Star…?_ She asked and saw the smaller boy his spiky blue hair and ice blue eyes looked at them and he waved his arm high up in the air waving frantically.

"Soul!" He shouted once more and Maka cringed a little, he walked over and slammed his hands down on the table making Maka jump. "You never return my phone calls! It's been a week! I thought you were dead!" He yelled. His voice was booming even though he was so short.

"Black Star… Shut up…" Soul's hand came up to his face hiding it from the people staring from behind the counter and from outside the shop.

_Looks like our lunch just go interesting…_ Maka thought with a slight smile upon her lips.


End file.
